Love Live's Last Hope
by KimChiIsGayAF
Summary: Yes, I am not what you thought. Yes, I am the Avatar. Yes, I am an idol. I am... In a world where an Avatar hasn't shown up in years, 9 girls will rise to the challenge of reviving their organization by discovering the avatar. But, little did they know, the Avatar was closer than thought. FEATURES ALL MUSE MEMBERS AND ARISE MEMBERS.
1. Prouloge

In this world, benders have 2-3 specialties. 1st is the elements-water, fire, air, earth. Next is one of the branches of any of these. If there is a third, it will be another, more complicated branch. If you have 4-5, you have potential to be the avatar. But that hasn't happened in years, so people have given up on that. It is rare for someone to only have their element as a specialty. A sure fire way to be the avatar is to be able to do more than one element. Now, other specialties probably won't come easily, cause that's not how that works. You can have a specialty that is branched from another element, but that's different. It usually means you have a knack for that sort of thing. Let's say, an Airbender can Metalbend. Metalbending deprives from Earthbending. You may have grown up with Earthbenders, because you may have seeped up the particles that make them Earthbenders, but you can't Earthbend.

X-X

Love Live is the organization that manages idolbenders. Idols that also bend. So far, Love Live has been losing it's popularity because it hasn't had a avatar in the longest time. Well, it's not their fault. An avatar hasn't shown up in years. Since Korra actually. So, Love Live has decided to do something last resort-ish. Open a school to train children in bending, hoping to raise an avatar. In the end, Otonokizaka high school was opened. School of Idolbenders! Wanna fill out an application? It would help, since nobody has enrolled and they're running out of students. So, Kousaka Honoka opens another idol group, Muse. It consits of 9 girls, all hoping to be special. But, only 3 girls stand out...

Kousaka Honoka.

Yazawa Nico.

Koizumi Hanayo.

What's so special about them? Well, of course, the amount of skills they each have.

Honoka has 4.

Nico has 5.

Hanayo has 2.

So, who's the Avatar?


	2. In The Tale

_"Nico? What are you looking at?"_

 _"Honoka...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"_

 _"Nico, what are you-"_

 _Honoka's breath hitches as Nico turns, revealing Yukiho in a little ball, shivering._

 _"Nico! What did you do?!"_

 _"I'm sorry! I don't know! I just tried to bend a rock from her hand! It was stuck in her hand and I was going to get Kotori but-I'm sorry!"_

 _Honoka runs over to Yukiho and examines her. She notes no damage, but Yukiho is obviously hurt._

 _"Yukiho, what's wrong?!"_

 _"She, she can bl-!"_

 _Yukiho can started to cough very harshly, as if she was dying. That thought really scared Honoka._

 _"Yukiho! Are you ok?!"_

 _Yukiho nodded very meekly. Honoka turned her head to Nico, who was frozen in place, as if she was scared._

 _"Nico, what happened? What can you do?"_

 _"Honoka...I'm sorry. I'm a…"_

 _Honoka's breath hitched as Nico looked at Yukiho and muttered an apology._

 _"I'm a bloodbender."_

*TIME SKIP BACK TO PRESENT DAY*

"And that is how I found out I was a bloodbender."

Everyone-Kotori, Umi, Hanayo, Rin, Maki, Eli and Nozomi looked at her with a surprised or pitiful gaze. She didn't want that pity.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't need pity."

Nico's tone was cold, and her gaze was colder. It was as if she was changed. She was, probably.

"If you don't mind me asking," Kotori started, "what happened to Yukiho?"

Nico visibly shrank back into her seat and scowled.

"I severed he chi paths."

Kotori grimaced.

"Um," Hanayo started, "what does that mean?"

Nico looked about ready to kill Hanayo. She could if she wished, but she didn't want to. She knew that there was something about Hanayo that made her naturally curious.

"It means that Yukiho can no longer bend."

"Ever."

Nozomi glanced over at the only empty chair in the room. Honoka's seat. She had left when Nico started the tale of how she found out she was a bloodbender.

"Well, let's move on. What else?"

"Well," Umi started, "how did you show the world you could manipulate lightning?"

"That is a story I like to tell, so I'll tell.."

*TIME SKIP TO 2 YEARS AGO*

 _Nico skipped through the city of Lightning with a sweet smile on her face. Only she knew it was fake._

 _"Hello! I'm here for the bending show!" Nico said, enthusiastically._

 _"Ok. I'll show you to your seat. Ticket?"_

 _"Huh? Oh, no! I'm in the show silly!"_

 _The girl's face showed disbelief._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes! Trust me, I know what I'm doing!"_

 _"Ok, head on back. They'll give you your number there."_

 _Nico happily pranced backstage. She noted all the scary faces, but didn't care. If they all knew what she could do, they would cower in fear._

 _"Hey you." A girl with shiny brown hair spoke. She had a smile on her face at least._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Are you participating?"_

 _"Yes! What about you?"_

 _"Oh, I'm the one who gives the numbers. I like your face. You have a smile, even though it's fake."_

 _Nico's face crumbled. She was so sure she was careful. How could this girl see through her?_

 _"I'm an airbender who can see through people's innermost barriers. I call it 'Sight'. I mean, it's fine. What number do you want?"_

 _"Um, well, maybe the lowest number you got?"_

 _"You're lucky. You're the last contestant here. You get 15. The best for last, ya'know?"_

 _Nico smiled. She wouldn't call herself the best, but she'll let it slide. Nico quickly took the number from the Sight girl and pinned it to her waist. No, she did not stab it through her skin. She pinned it on her waistband on her skirt. Cute._

 _"All right! 1, you're up!"_

 _Nico slowly waited her turn. The audience did not look impressed with what they were being shown. She would change that._

 _"15! You're on next!"_

 _Nico rose from her seat and made her way to the edge of the stage. She looked confident and happy. Unlike the others, she was desolate inside but still looked happy and smiley. She was ready. 3...2...1! Nico walked on the stage with a flourish._

 _"Hello! I'm Nico Yazawa and I will amaze you today! Be ready."_

 _Nico stands facing the other side of the stage. She still has that same smile. She raises her hand and focuses. Her smile grows wider and wider. She forms her signature hand symbol._

 _Nico-Nico-Nii._

 _She points her hands towards the audience and yells it. Her phrase._

 _"NICO-NICO-NII!"_

 _As she said the last part, she pointed her hands at the sky. Lightning shoots from her fingertips, onto the ground and spread out like wild fire, but it never made it from within 5 feet of her. She moved her hands in a fluid motion and the lightning followed. She somehow managed to spin it into a heart like shape. She slid her hands together and the lightning gathered, and she slammed her hands into the ground, creating a lightning tower, full of a red substance. Lava. Lava and lightning, together. She controlled the lightning with her right and lava with her left. She slowly wound herself up and began to spin and bend in ways that should not be done, nor possible. Her body bent and twisted at odd angles, with the lava and lightning following. Slowly, she laid onto the ground, extinguishing the lightning and lava. She stayed like that for a few minutes, until the applause started up. It was thundering and wild, with whistles and cheers, just for her. Let Nico be known. She is the cutest idol bender in the she ain't no avatar. Nico rose, and bowed. She exited the stage and just left. She didn't take the award, she just left. She only wanted her name and face to be known. But, her award would show up in a week. Those metalbenders never failed. As she walked away, she knew she would have to tell about this experience, so she etched it into her memory. She left the city, remembering to mark the place on her map. She jumped off the edge of the platform keeping the city for only lightning users. Goodbye, Lightning City._

 _END_


End file.
